1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a lubricant filling device, and more particularly, to one that allows the lubricant to be sucked into the scroll chamber of the circulating scroll once the circulating scroll and the fixed scroll chamber of the compressor are operating so to fill the lubricant the circulating scroll s and the fixed scroll chamber in time.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The working principle of a general compressor essentially involves the heat change resulted from the heat absorption and release cycle between the gaseous phase and the liquid phase of the coolant achieved by changing the volume of the coolant. As illustrated in FIG. 1 of the accompanying drawings for a schematic view of the structure of a scroll compressor of the prior at, the interior of the compressor is essentially divided into a low-pressure chamber (A1) and a high-pressure chamber (A2) by means of a separation base (B). A coolant inlet (A11) and a coolant outlet (A21) are respectively provided by the side of the LP chamber and the HP chamber (A2). A fixed scroll chamber (C1) and a circulating scroll (C2) are provided below the separation base (B) on the side of the LP chamber (A1) for the circulating scroll (C2) driven by an eccentric rod (C3) to engage in revolution inside the fixed scroll chamber (C1) without revolving on the axis of the circulating scroll (C2), thus to change the volume of the space between the fixed scroll chamber (C1) and the circulating scroll (C2) while engaging in suction and compression of the coolant entering into the LP chamber (A1) to change the volume of the coolant. The compressed HP coolant flows out of a drainage (C11) into a connection hole (B1) of the separation base (B) and is stored in the HP chamber (A2) before being released through the coolant outlet (21) to leave the compressor (A) for performing the heat exchange in cycle between a coolant pipe and the compressor.
Whereas high-speed operation takes place between the circulating scroll (C2) and the fixed scroll chamber (C1), sufficient lubrication is required between circulating scroll (C2) and the fixed scroll chamber (C1) for maintaining a smooth operation of the compressor. In the prior art of the scroll compressor, a pump (D) is provided at the bottom of an accommodation part to feed the lubricant through lubricant filling passage (C31) at the center of a eccentric rod (C3) into the area between the circulating scroll (C2) and a sleeve (C21) that is connected to the eccentric rod (C3) to lubricate where between the eccentric rod. (C3) and the sleeve (C21) of the circulating scroll (C2).
Furthermore, the lubricant between the eccentric rod (C3) and the sleeve (C21) flows back to the bottom of the accommodation part for recycled use. When the compressor is operating, the lubricant seeping through where between the eccentric rod (C3) and the sleeve (C21) flows in the same direction of the coolant under pressure to the circulating scroll (C2), through the coolant inlet (A11) and attaches to the blade of the circulating scroll so to lubricate where between the circulating scroll (C2) and the fixed scroll chamber (C1) while the circulating scroll (C2) revolves around the fixed scroll chamber (C1).
However, the lubricant is admitted into where between the circulating scroll (C2) and the fixed scroll chamber (C1) only it is led by the coolant and spreads up to cover the contact area between the circulating scroll (C2) and the fixed scroll chamber (C1) only after a longer time of operation in relation to the fixed scroll chamber (C1). Consequently, the lubricant is prevented from easily entering into where between the circulating scroll (C2) and the fixed scroll chamber (C1) in case of insufficient amount of coolant or insufficient pressure when the compressor is just started while both of the circulating scroll (C2) and the fixed scroll chamber maintain operation at high speed, resulting in insufficient lubrication and accelerated tear and wear of the contact surface between the circulating scroll (C2) and the fixed scroll chamber (C1).
The primary purpose of the present invention is to provide a lubricant filling device for a scroll compressor to improve the lubrication results for the compressor. To achieve the purpose, a lubricant suction oil is provided on the circulating scroll of the compressor by the side of the sleeve connecting through the scroll space; so that once the circulating scroll and the fixed scroll chamber operate, a suction of negative pressure is created due to changed volume in the scroll space for the lubricant seeping through where between the eccentric rod and the sleeve to be directly sucked through the lubricant suction into the scroll space of the circulating scroll to lubricate the circulating scroll and the fixed scroll chamber to improve the lubrication results for the compressor.
Another purpose of the present invention is to provide a lubricant filling device for a scroll compressor that the lubricant is directly sucked into the scroll space of the circulating scroll by the negative pressure created from changed volume in the scroll space without being subject to the amount of the coolant.
Another purpose yet of the present invention is to provide a lubricant filling device for a scroll compressor that the direction of the lubricant being sucked into the circulating scroll is controlled by defining an inclination to the lubricant suction.